


Chocolate

by ShirosMissingBicep



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Chocolate, M/M, Season 7 Spoilers, Tumblr Prompt, post-season 6
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-25
Updated: 2018-07-25
Packaged: 2019-06-15 20:56:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15421431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShirosMissingBicep/pseuds/ShirosMissingBicep
Summary: Shiro remembered that Keith really likes chocolate.





	Chocolate

Keith had a thing with chocolate. It was his favorite sweet, the way it melted in his mouth, the bitter aftertaste dark chocolate and the nostalgia that salted milk chocolate gave him. It brought a special sense of warmth that bubbled in his chest, made him feel calm and sated each time he ate it. 

 

And it came in so many forms! Hot chocolate, milk chocolate, truffles, and wrapped around pretzels. Keith loved chocolate.

 

Shiro had learned this after Keith turned fourteen, having always gotten hot chocolate at the mess hall before morning tutoring sessions. He always hummed and tucked the paper cup close to himself with a grin. Shiro had felt stupid, not noticing the way he attached himself to chocolate; they’d known each other for years, and he’d never noticed.

 

Shiro got him a box of chocolates after every passed test. A nice one that costed way too much, a bow on it and everything. The look on Keith’s face was always worth the money he spent on it. Shiro could still remember the bright smile that was rare for Keith, opening it to look at all the different flavors and types. 

 

Shiro got him his last box of expensive sweets before he left for Kerberos. It was tearful, and Keith looked sadder about that Shiro hoped he would. He knew what it was, just in case. It was a goodbye, because something  _ could  _ happen out there. The same reasons Adam had for breaking off their relationship. 

 

Shiro  _ could  _ get hurt. 

 

Shiro  _ could _ never come back. 

 

And he didn’t. 

 

Mostly. Until he did. 

 

And then, years later, stood in front of that same confections shop, familiar and bringing back so many memories, Shiro bought Keith that same box of chocolates. Everything had changed, yet some things stayed the same. Shiro hoped this, too, had stayed the same.

  
  


“It’s…” Keith started, glaring down at the box with a small frown. “It’s the box.”

 

“Yeah.” Shiro nodded, smiling hopefully. “It is. Do you, uhm… Do you like it?”

 

“Shiro, I-...” Keith tried, swallowing hard. Shiro could see a tear fall, then another, on to the familiar red and brown box filled with sweets and sugar. “I don’t know what to say.”

 

Shiro smiled softly, reaching forward. “You don’t have to say anything. I know-... I know everything’s a bit messy right now. Everything’s turned on its head. But, Keith, I’m… Even though my head is full of awful things, and even though I’m different than I used to be, I’m still me. I still remember these things, and I want you to know that you still matter so much to me. I’m so… sorry for what that… What the clone did to you.”

 

“Shiro…” Keith breathed, pushing at his cheeks to force the tears from his skin. “I… I never forgot. I know it’s you. I knew you were in there. Somewhere. I just didn’t… I’m… Shiro, I’m so glad you’re okay.”

 

Shiro gave a small smile, taking the chocolates from Keith’s hands, placing them on the small table nearby. He stepped forward, taking Keith’s cheek in his hand, like he used to, brushing the tears away completely. 

 

“Please…” Keith whispered, quiet in Shiro’s ears, but loud in his chest. Keith’s hands flew forward, gripping Shiro’s shirt in his fists as he made a soft, almost desperate noise. “Please, kiss me, Shiro.”

 

Shiro remembered that Keith liked that, too. 


End file.
